Hutori Socialists
Yellow |chairperson = Evan Erabal |secretary = Sofia Vusmein |senate_leader = Alexandra Rissolini |national_senate = |adelia = |falristan = |kenai = |lagard = |roccato = |political_position = Left-wing}} The Hutori Socialists, also known simply as the Socialists, is a political party in the Federal Republic of Hutori. It is a libertarian socialist party, with its core values self-described as "democracy, equality, and freedom". The party's political positions align with unitarianism, pro-civil rights, environmentalism, internationalism, big government, market regulation, pacifism, progressivism and secularism. It is affiliated with four party organisations: International Greens, Socialist International, Progressives of Hutori, and Progressive of Makon. These demonstrate their strong views concerning worker's rights and market regulation, the environment and progressivism in Hutori and Makon. It was formerly known as the Hutorian Socialist Party until the party's rebranding in April 4497, when it was changed to the Hutori Socialists. History The Hutorian Socialist Party was founded in 4142 in Falristan by a small group of civilians unenthused with national politics from Falristan, lead by Josef Cervenka and Bartolomeu Berkowitz. This small group had quickly expanded to 50,000 members by the end of the very year they were founded, due to the popularity of their socialist ideals. At their first election in 4146, the Socialists did unexpectedly well with the third-most seats in the National Senate of Hutori and carrying the Falristan Provincial Senate. This was the first success of the political party on the state and national stages. The full list of all election results can be found here: http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=28486 Chairperson The following are the people who have served as Chairperson of the party: # Josef Cervenka (4142 - 4152) # Roshan Duschamps (4152 - 4160) # Evariste Alves (4160 - 4169) # Evan Erabal (4497 - current) Secretary The following are the people who have served as Secretary of the party: # Elisabeth Harland (4142 - 4169) #* Served as President of Hutori from 4158 to 4160 and from 4165 to 4169 # Sofia Vusmein (4497 - current) Senate Leader The following are the people who have served as Senate Leader of the party: # Bartolomeu Berkowitz (4146 - 4152) # Fraser Zilberschlag (4152 - 4169) #* Served as Prime Minister of Hutori from 4154 to 4158 # Alexandra Rissolini (4497 - current) Structure The three main leaders of the political party are the Chairperson, Secretary and Parliament Leader. The Chairperson heads the Hutori Socialists Council (HSC), a 15-person council that makes decisions on the direction that the party should take, with appointed representatives from trade unions and affiliated organisations, and other members elected by the party membership base. The Secretary is an individual role that is the party's President candidate in the national election and also acts as the face of the party. They also hold the power to veto passed motions from the HSC if they received 10 or fewer votes. The Senate Leader is the leader of the party room, the party's ongoing candidate for Prime Minister, and the leader of the party in the House of Parliament. Elections are held every 8 years or are adjusted by the Hutori Socialists Council so that they fall 2 years following the most recent election. Elections are held for Secretary, Chairperson and provincial leaders. Platform The Hutorian Socialists maintains a constant 'legislative agenda', as approved by the Hutorian Socialist Committee. This list outlines the changes that the party wishes to oversee in the National Senate of Hutori and some key policies include outlawing the death penalty, establishing stricter gun license conditions, legalising adultery and reinstating moderate levels of foreign aid. In the August 4153 publication of The Hutorian Revolution, the official party newspaper, senior party official Roshan Duschamps stated that they were "generally pleased with the vast majority of current law in our Federal Republic". This is among several other statements suggesting that the party supports most of the existing law in the nation due to its progressive and secular history. The current legislative agenda can be found here: http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=28486 State branches There are five affiliated state branches of the Hutori Socialists, which are each named 'Hutori Socialists of state'. The following are each of the state branches, their leaders, and the number of seats they have in the respective Provincial Senate: Young Socialists The youth wing of the Hutori Socialists is the Young Socialists. All party members under the age of 25 are automatically members of the organisation and it is one of the most successful youth political party wings in Hutori. Young Socialists runs its own newspaper, the Youth Revolution, and engages in organisation elections as well, appointing a Chairperson and Secretary in a format replicating that of the full party. Category:Political parties in Hutori Category:Socialist parties